1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to kinesiologic mouthpieces for occlusal support and in particular to a kinesiologic mouthpiece which provides spacing between the rear teeth to avoid bruxism (teeth clenching) and teeth grinding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kinesiology is commonly applied to various activities, including sports, for optimizing the performance of the participants. For example, the proper alignment and orientation of the skeletal structure is considered a significant factor in optimizing athletic performance. Thus, athletic training for many sports emphasizes correct posture, positioning, stance, etc. for developing effective techniques.
Another factor common to many types of sports is the need for strength. Greater power and endurance, and the ability to apply same with proper techniques, are significant factors in determining the outcome of many athletic contests. Athletes therefore typically spend large amounts of time practicing their techniques and engaging in physical training to increase strength, speed, endurance, coordination, reflexes, etc.
A number of factors effect an athlete's ability. Factors such as genetic make-up are beyond the athlete's control. However, other performance-effecting factors, such as diet and conditioning, are within the athlete's control and receive considerable attention in athletic training programs.
Mandibular position and orientation of the temporomandibular joint ("TMJ") have been linked to muscular strength and athletic performance. For example, objective evidence of this correlation was reported in Smith, S. D. "Muscular Strength correlated to Jaw and the Temporomandibular Joint." N.Y State Dental Journal 44(7):279-82, 1978. Various problems associated with bruxism (teeth clenching), grinding and temporomandibular joint ("TMJ") misalignment have been reported, and include chronic headaches and other physiological problems. See, for example:
Gelb, H., and Tarte, J. A two year clinical dental evaluation of 200 cases of chronic headache: The crania cercicalmandibular syndrome. JADA 91:1230-1236, December 1975: PA1 Gelb, H., and Berstein, I. Clinical evaluation of 200 patients with TMJ syndrome: J of Pros. Dent. 49(2):234-243, February 1983. PA1 Jakush, J. Divergent views: can dental therapy enhance athletic performance? JADA 104:292-298, March 1982. PA1 Kaufman, R. S. Case reports of TMJ repositioning to improve scoliosis and the performance of athletes. N.Y. State Dent. J. 40(4):206-209, 280, April 1980. PA1 Kaufman, A. and Kaufman, R. Usefulness of the MORA to reduce headaches on the U.S. Olympic Luge Team. Basal Facts. In Press. PA1 Kaufman, A. and Kaufman, R. Effects of the Mora on members of a football team. Quintessense International 6:677-681, June 1983. PA1 Williams, M. O.: Chaconis, S. J.: and Bader, P. The effects of mandibular position on appendage muscle strength. J. of Pros. Dent. 49(4):560-567, April 1983. PA1 Stenger, J., Lawson E., Wright, J.; and Rickets, J. Mouth guards: Protection against shock to head, neck and teeth. JADA 69:273, 1964.
A partial solution to TMJ syndrome and dysfunction has been achieved through the use of mandibular orthopedic repositioning appliances ("MORA"), and the benefits of such devices in athletics have been reported in the literature, such as:
The effects of TMJ positioning on muscular strength were also reported in:
Mouth guards are commonly utilized in sports for protecting the head, neck and teeth, as discussed in:
In addition to providing protection against shock, TMJ positioning can be accomplished with mouthpieces, such as the MORA's described in the Geib, et al. article noted above.
The negative effects of teeth grinding and clenching include tension, stress, lack of concentration, fatigue, etc., all of which can adversely effect performance. In athletic contests it is particularly desirable to enhance performance and eliminate physical characteristics which could hamper same. In many athletic competitions relatively small advantages can control the outcome. For example, slight advantages in speed, strength and coordination can be sufficient to tip the balance in favor of a particular player or team. Conversely, if a player or a group of players on a team are suffering from stress, fatigue, lack of concentration, etc., the player or team will be likely to lose to an opponent which is free from such negative attributes.
Proper mandibular alignment is an important factor in enhancing performance through the elimination of teeth grinding and teeth clenching. Studies have concluded that sports performance can be enhanced by providing proper mandibular positioning and thus eliminating teeth grinding and clenching.
Mouthpieces are commonly used in a wide variety of sports and various styles have been devised to meet the requirements of particular sports. For example, mouthpieces which provide protection for the upper and lower lips and upper and lower sets of teeth are commonly used in contact sports. However, such mouthpieces have the disadvantage of interfering with speaking and breathing, and can be uncomfortable. Another disadvantage with this type of mouthpiece is that obtaining a proper fit for a particular player's mouth with standard sizes can be difficult. Thus, various sizes of mouthpieces must be provided in an attempt to accommodate as many individuals as possible, although such fitting procedures are generally somewhat of a compromise.
The present invention addresses these shortcomings of prior art mouthpieces by providing a kinesiological mouthpiece which can be adjusted for optimum fit.